605_superpodcastfandomcom-20200214-history
The Patriot
The Patriot was a former character in the Superuniverse Top 10 based off of a masked wrestler (not necessarily based off of the comic book character by Jerry Lawler) getting the absolute tar beaten out of him during a match with Koko Ware in 1986 Memphis wrestling. Origin The Patriot was first mentioned in Episode 12, where TGBL and Bix bring up a match that had occurred on February 1st, 1986 in the Channel 5 studios in Memphis between Koko Ware and The Patriot, in which the latter gets absolutely stiffed by a visibly irritated Koko Ware throughout the match. As soon as the bell rings and Patriot gets Koko into a corner to take a strike, Koko immediately starts swiftly stiffing the Patriot with overhand strikes to the back, and continues the melee after giving an errant clothesline to the lower jaw of the Patriot, leading him to knocking his head on the mat and possibly rendering him concussed. Koko finishes the match by stomping on the Patriots back while holding onto the top rope, and giving him a snug version of the Ghostbuster, finishing it off by slapping the Patriot smack across the face during the 2nd pinfall of the 3 count. After winning, Koko quickly enters the ring and looks back in disgust, before leaving with the referee. TGBL and Bix are amazed at the voracity of the stiffness of Koko, stating that he was the babyface in the match. One possible reason as to Koko's fury could have been that the Patriot either was bullshitting with him in the back about his "prowess", or something racial could have possibly been said to Koko to garner that stiff of a performance. The match was brought up again in Episode 26 during a live commentary with Jim Cornette, where Cornette figures that the guy was probably mouthing off in the back and puffing up his stature, and that the errant clothesline was mainly due to the Patriot not tucking his head forward into his chest when the flat-back bump happened, and that he knocked himself out due to his bad form. Lastly, a match was uploaded to the Arcadian Vanguard Youtube channel in July 2016, which shows the Patriot in a match against Billy Joe Travis in the WMC-5 studios in which Travis goes to lock-up his head after a strike to the back, and he rips the mask off the Patriot, leaving him to quickly cover his face and roll out of the ring after a few minutes. Facts / Miscellaneous Total appearances in the Superuniverse Top 10: 0 * RETIRED - The Patriot was voted out of the Superuniverse Top 10 after losing a Loser Leaves Town Battle Royale following the culmination of Episode 44. Links / Media Episode 12 '-' The original video of the watch-along of Koko Ware demolishing The Patriot. Jim Cornette Watches Koko Ware vs. The Patriot & Judo Joe Black Posted by 6:05 Superpodcast on Saturday, May 28, 2016 The Unmasking Of The Patriot The Patriot, of Koko Ware beating fame, gets unmasked on Memphis TV - TGBL Posted by 6:05 Superpodcast on Tuesday, July 26, 2016 Category:Top Ten